Turbo Mecha Sonic (2006 Series)
Turbo Mecha Sonic (originally known as Metal Sonic and informally known as Mecha Sonic) is a robot created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic. He serves as the primary antagonist for the first saga of Super Mario Bros. Z. Turbo Mecha Sonic will not be making a reappearance in the 2015 remake of Super Mario Bros Z, as AlvinEarthworm considered his design to be underwhelming. He will be replaced with Metallix in the remake. Biography In the beginning, prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, Mecha Sonic was born Metal Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman, after his attempts of destroying Sonic by using other robotic models of Sonic failed indistinctly. He fought against Sonic countless times and was defeated at every turn, although returning slightly stronger each time and never giving up. One night at the Death Egg, things took a turn for the worse - Metal Sonic fused with three of the previous robot Sonic models and became "Turbo Mecha Sonic". When Dr. Eggman discovered this, he threatened to shut him down for his rebellion. Mecha Sonic went berserk and destroyed the Death Egg, causing it to crash into Mobius. When he emerged from the ruins, the sight of the destruction he'd caused made him realize just how powerful he'd become, triggering a much more evil and bloodthirsty mindset within his artificial intelligence. He started by killing Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Omega, and the majority of the innocent animals of Mobius while in search of the Chaos Emeralds. When he finally defeated Sonic, he took the final Emerald from him and prepared to transform into his ultimate form, but Shadow intervened and warped the Emeralds away to the Mushroom World with Chaos Control. Using the energy he had absorbed from the Emeralds before he was interrupted, Mecha Sonic teleported after the Emeralds and ended up in the Mushroom World as well. Little did he know that he would be followed anyways. In Episode 3, he fights and easily defeats Yoshi for a Chaos Emerald the dinosaur had found, but he did not finish him since he was distracted by the sense of Sonic and Shadow's presence in the Mushroom World. He lets Yoshi live and continues to search for the Emeralds. In Episode 6, he senses the presence of the Koopa Bros.' and the Axem Rangers X's Chaos Emeralds being utilized in the Koopa Bros.' special attack and the Breaker Beam. He rushes to Yoshi's Island, quickly defeating the Koopa Bros. and destroying Blade and stealing their Emeralds. After fusing himself with the four Emeralds and becoming Semi-Super Mecha Sonic, he brutally destroys the Axem Rangers X and then engages in battle with the heroes. He defeats them all with barely any effort and knocks Mario unconscious before beginning to destroy Yoshi's Island with a massive sphere of energy. While he charges the attack, Luigi revives Mario with a 1-Up Mushroom, who in turn finds an Invincibility Star and brings it to Sonic, turning the two into Invincible Mario and Super Sonic. The two disrupt Mecha Sonic's attack and steal his Chaos Emeralds, causing him to revert to simply Turbo Mecha Sonic again. However, just as Super Sonic is about to finish Mecha Sonic off with an energy blast of his own, the effect of the Invincibility Star wears off. Frustrated, Mecha Sonic sends the incomplete attack towards the island nonetheless. Sonic gives Shadow a Chaos Emerald and he warps the heroes and the Yoshi tribe off of Yoshi's Island before the energy sphere makes impact and destroys the island. The Koopa Bros. were still unconscious during the attack, making it likely that they were killed. In Episode 7, he senses the heroes' Chaos Emerald and assaults Mario and Sonic in the Pipe Maze. After a brief but intense scuffle that almost results in Sonic's defeat, Mario takes Sonic into a pipe leading to the Minus World. Mecha Sonic follows them inside, but they are separated nonetheless. He searches for them and eventually finds them, resulting in another large battle. Mecha Sonic bests the heroes again and takes their Chaos Emerald, but when he attempts to escape using Chaos Control he finds that the Minus World's vast negative energy prevents him from warping space. Enraged, he attacks Sonic and Mario another time. Just as he is about to finish Sonic off yet again, he is interrupted by the arrival of Luigi, Yoshi, and Shadow. When Kolorado's stopwatch is accidentally activated and Minus World is briefly restored, he and the heroes all race to the exit before the negativity can return and trap them again. Once outside of Minus World, Shadow warps the heroes away with Chaos Control before Mecha Sonic can incinerate them with a massive laser beam. In Episode 9, Mecha Sonic encounters Shadow in a desert as he searches for the sixth Chaos Emerald. Mecha Sonic demands to know where the other Chaos Emeralds are. Shadow refuses to answer and the two begin to fight - unfortunately, the episode was left unfinished. More facts were known about future episodes - Alvin had confirmed that Mecha Sonic would eventually collect all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, but the series was cut short and later rebooted before this could happen. Abilities Mecha Sonic appears to be the strongest character in Super Mario Bros. Z so far. According to Axem Red's scouter and Goombella, his power level is over 9000 (which is a humorous reference to the Dragon Ball Z internet meme) although the power level of other characters is unknown. What is known is that Mecha Sonic easily defeated Sonic and his friends and is able to match Cape Mario in a one-on-one battle, while handicapped. Just prior to this battle, he defeated Mario and Sonic together in the Pipe Maze, with some difficulty (He was smashed into a wall by Sonic's ultra-high-speed attack and into the ground by Mario while distracted). Mecha Sonic is incredibly fast and strong and uses martial arts style attacks in battle. He also possesses a machine gun and missile launcher in his arm although they are not used quite as often; the machine gun seems ineffective on his foes in many cases due to speed or defense, but the missile launcher is devastating to everyone, even himself. Two missiles damaged the wall blocking the pipe to the Minus World. However the next time he used them, they were spat back at him by Yoshi as payback for a previous battle, blowing him away and delaying his escape. Mecha Sonic also uses energy beams and blasts in battle, the strongest of which must be charged up before use. He demonstrated the ability to stretch his arms a great length (almost infinity) while fighting Mario and Sonic in the Minus World. Being made out of metal, Mecha Sonic has impressive defenses and can recover from most attacks rather quickly. The only attacks so far that can deal decent damage to him have all been fire based, such as when Mario used a full power fireball as Fire Mario on Semi-Super Mecha Sonic he was stunned cancelling a would be fatal attack (An impressive feat, considering Mecha Sonic completely dominated both heroes and villains alike while in this form). He also possesses an energy shield reminiscent of the magnetic barriers in Sonic games. The shield allowed Mecha Sonic to survive a blast from an Emerald-powered Breaker Beam, so it is unknown how much power would be required to break or penetrate the shield. Mecha Sonic is capable of flying at will due to built-in jets and can remain airborne for an unknown length of time, perhaps indefinitely. He can also roll into a ball and spin around in the same manner as Sonic, a technique he uses for attacking, defending, and mobility. Ever since Sonic Heroes, Mecha Sonic has been able to analyze and copy the abilities of other fighters. So far he has demonstrated Sonic's light speed attack (allowing him to move so fast it seems as though time stands still, although it must be charged before use) and Shadow's Chaos Control and Chaos Blast techniques. It is unknown if Mecha Sonic has yet copied the abilities of anyone from the Mushroom World. Although quite powerful unaided (he is shown in Episode 7 to be more than capable of holding his own against and overpowering both Mario and Sonic simultaneously), Mecha Sonic can make himself even stronger by using the Chaos Emeralds. Although he can use all seven Emeralds to enter a Super form, he only needs four to power up. This Semi-Super form greatly increases Mecha Sonic's speed, power and defense, allowing him to survive Axem Red's secret weapon without even flinching and making him even faster than Sonic (he laughed to himself, stating that he was merely toying with the Mario quintet through out the battle). Semi-Super Mecha Sonic also needs less time to charge energy attacks and is capable of stronger energy attacks, including one that can destroy an entire island. Although Mecha Sonic's Super form, Metallix, hasn't yet been seen outside of the saga opening, it would logically be even stronger than his Semi-Super form. His arm can transform into a machine gun, which can double up into a rocket launcher. Although it is only seen in the Minus World, Mecha Sonic can also use his chest-mounted laser cannon and use his arms as extendable grapples. Personality Mecha Sonic is a cruel and cold-hearted killing machine who loves to see people suffer and cares for nobody whatsoever but himself, showing no mercy to anyone, taking innocent lives. He also seems to view himself to be as powerful as a god. He views his opponents as being unworthy and do not deserve to have the power of the Chaos Emeralds or even live. It's shown that he's pure evil through out the Super Mario Bros Z series. During episode 6, Mecha Sonic displayed a very witty personality, similar to Cell in Dragon Ball Z. He loses this in episode 7 due his rage over the Chaos Emeralds being taken from him. The thing that sets Mecha Sonic apart from the other Sonic robot models was his persistence. His goal was to do that which he was programmed to do: destroy Sonic, though Mecha Sonic does see a growing threat in Mario as well. He's responsible for the attacks on Sonic's friends as well as Shadow's friends on Mobius and Goomba, Yoshi, the Koopa Bros and the Axem Rangers X. In his first appearances (Episodes 1-3), Mecha Sonic was given voice clips of the Ninja Robots Cyrax, etc, from Midway's Mortal Kombat 3. However, starting with Episode 6, he is given voice clips of Final Form Cooler from the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series of games (with the exception of his saying "Chaos Blast" and "I'll crush you", the former being original dialogue and the second coming from Garland in Dissidia Final Fantasy). Battles Trivia *Mecha Sonic's theme is "Dark Samus in the Heart of Phaaze" from the Metroid Prime series. Coincidentially, Dark Samus was herself a dark doppelganger who wished to destroy the entity she was based on (Samus), similar to Mecha Sonic. **Interestingly, Mecha Sonic and Dark Samus also came into existence through a similar fashion. Mecha Sonic was made when Metal Sonic fused with three other Sonic robots, while Dark Samus was made from Samus' Phazon Suit, Samus' DNA, the body of Metroid Prime and a pool of Phazon. *Mecha Sonic's claim about not being a monster, but a god in reply to Axem Red's moral outrage at the massacre of his team was a paraphrase of Broly's claim to Piccolo in the Eighth Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (although in Broly's case, he used "Devil" instead of "God.") *Mecha Sonic is primarily based on the villain Cell from the Dragon Ball franchise; both became stronger by absorbing beings (Cell absorbed Androids 17 and 18, while Metal Sonic absorbed Eggman's previous Mecha Sonic models), and both proceeded to host a fighting tournament in order to test their power (while this was planned for Mecha Sonic, it did not come into fruition). **Mecha Sonic also has similarities with Cooler. *Mecha Sonic's sprite is the unnamed Sonic robot preceding Metal Sonic in Sonic & Knuckles. The golden sprite used for Semi-super Mecha Sonic is the final boss version of said sprite. Known Quotes *"DIE!" *"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" *"MONSTER? I'M NO MONSTER. I'M A GOD!" Gallery SMBZ Mecha Sonic Arm Cannon 2.png SMBZ Mecha Sonic Arm Cannon.png Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Non-Canon